Hora de Aventura Ending Theme
Hora de Aventura Ending Theme es una porción de la canción "Isla de Navidad" o "Canción de la isla" por Ashley Erikkson. Una versión de la canción también aparece en el álbum Lets Build A Roof por Lake, con sede en Olympia, WA, banda de la que Eriksson es un miembro. La secuencia de los créditos finales no incluye a los personajes principales, sino que muestra una Abeja, Gusanos y varios insectos en un campo cubierto de hierba. Los créditos completos no son usualmente vistos en Cartoon Network, pero aparecen en episodios completos online y en On Demand. Los créditos se escuchan en casi todos los episodios de Hora de Aventura, a excepción de "Una Falla es una Falla" y "El Pretendiente". Letra en América Latina Ven junto a mí, Hacía el más lejos de aquí Caminando por el bosque Nos vamos a divertir. Ven junto a mí, Bajo un árbol a vivir Letra en E.U.A Come along with me, And the butterflies and bees. We can wander through the forest. And do so as we please. Come along with me To a cliff under a tree. Where we can gaze upon the water As an everlasting dream. All of my colections I'll share them all with you. Maybe by next summer We won't have changed our tune. We'll still want to be With the butterflies and bees Making up new numbers And living so merrily. All of my collections I'll share them all with you. I'll be here for you always And always be with you. Come along with me, And the butterflies and bees. We can wander through the forest. And do so as we please. Living so merrily. Letra en España Acompañame, A un lugar lejos de aquí, Pasaremos por un bosque, Nos podemos divertir. Yo te llevaré, Bajo el árbol que planté, No recuerdo el camino, Pues quizás ya lo sabré. Todos mis amigos, Viven por aquí, El próximo verano, Te tienes que venir. Quiero regresar, A ese pueblo junto al mar, Donde hay ríos de colores, Y puentes de cristal. Construiré un hogar, Para poder descansar, Donde hacer trucos de magia, Y reírnos sin parar. Todos mis amigos, Viven por aquí, El próximo verano, Te tienes que venir. Todos mis amigos, Viven por aquí, El próximo verano, Te tienes que venir. Letra (Versión original de Ashley Erikkson) Come along with me To a town beside the sea We can wander through the forest And do so as we please. Come along with me To a cliff under a tree. Where we'll gaze upon on the water As an everlasting dream All of my affections I'll give them all to you Maybe by next summer We won't have changed our tune 'Cause we'll want to be In this town beside the sea Making up new numbers And living so merrily All of my affections Give them all to you I'll be here for you always And always be for you Come along with me To a town beside the sea We can wander through the forest And do so as we please Living so merrily Curiosidades *En la versión de Latino América no se dobló la canción y sólo se escuchaba la melodía instrumental acelerada hasta agosto de 2014, a partir de ése entonces se escuchan los primeros 10 segundos sin aceleración. **Sin embargo, en el episodio "El Cometa", se escucho la canción doblada, aunque no toda completa. **A partir de Bonnie y Neddy se escuchan los primeros 10 segundos con la canción en inglés. *La letra escuchada en las versiones completas online y las de On Demand, termina abruptamente en la segunda estrofa. Sin embargo, el tema completo de la versión de Hora de Aventura aparece en el menú principal para ambos discos del set Adventure Time: The Complete First Season DVD ''y ''The Jake vs. Me-Meow DVD. Videos Templeton y la sintonía final de 'Hora de Aventuras' en los Conciertos Guau Guau en:Adventure Time Ending Theme Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música